


Kuinka valmentaja vietellään

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Seduction, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Takedan ei ehkä alun perin ollut tarkoitusvietelläUkaita valmentajaksi, mutta niin vain silti tapahtui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aloitin kirjoittamisen sillä ajatuksella, että kokeilisin tämän yhden kerran omegaverseilyä edes silleen puoliksi tosissani, mutta huutonauramiseksihan se meni sitten nopeasti. Sorry not sorry.

 

Pienehköllä paikkakunnalla asumisessa oli puolensa. Yksi niistä puolista oli niin verrattoman huono, että sanat pakenivat jo sitä ajatellessakin — pakenivat toisiinsa kompuroiden ja yhdeksi suureksi tympääntyneeksi huokaisuksi sulautuen.

Siellä oli mahdotonta vältellä ketään.

Keishinin kohdalla tilannetta ei ainakaan helpottanut se, että hänen perheensä pyöritti sitä saamarin kauppaa, jonka tiskin takana hän joutui alituisesti päivystämään. Sitä työpaikkaa ei ihan niin vain vaihdettukaan, eikä sieltä livahdettu pois tai jätetty vastaamatta puhelimeen vain siksi, että joku sinnikäs sensei oli päättänyt kiusata Keishiniä maailman tappiin asti. Vai että oikein valmentajaksi... _pah_. Puljussa ajoittain asioivat lukiolaiset olivat ihan siedettäviä sällejä, mutta se ei millään muotoa tarkoittanut, että Keishin tahtoisi askaroida vapaa-ajallaan kyseisten kloppien lastenvahtina.

Kun se nimenomainen sensei oli ensimmäisen kerran sitten pelmahtanut putiikkiin oikein omassa persoonassaan, Keishin ei ollut oikein tiennyt, miten päin olla. He olivat kiistelleet asiasta puhelimitse jo useasti, joten hän oli tiennyt Takeda Ittetsulla olevan hyvin miellyttävä ääni, mutta mikään ei silti ollut valmistanut Keishiniä niihin suuriin, vakavina anoviin lämpimänruskeisiin silmiin sekä somasti kihartuviin hiuksiin, jotka näyttivät kutakuinkin maailman pehmeimmiltä. Suurimman osan keskustelusta Keishin olikin kääntänyt senseille selkänsä ihan konkreettisesti; se oli tehnyt kieltäytymisen huomattavasti helpommaksi, kun ei ollut tarvinnut koko ajan nähdä sitä naamaa ja sydämeen saakka poraavaa tapitusta.

Olisi valhetta väittää, etteikö Keishin olisi ajatellut _sitä_ jo silloin — pohtinut, mihin kohtaan asteikkoa sensei mahtoi hierarkioissa asettua, sen verran ansiokkaasti heppu oli kuitenkin verbaalisella tasolla itseään alentanut. Oli kuulemma kokematon ja epäpätevä ja kelvollinen ainoastaan loputtomaan vonkaamiseen. Lisäksi sensei oli fysiikaltaan pieni ja siro mies, piirteiltään herkkä ja söötti ja tavallaan kai vähän nättikin niiden karseiden rilliensä takana...

Ja silti hänen asenteessaan oli ollut kaikesta pahoittelusta ja näennäisestä nöyristelystä huolimatta tietty päällekäyvä särmä, joka ei täysin sopinut omegoista maalattuun kuvaan.

Vaikka väliäkö tuolla. Sensei ehkä näytti nuorelta ja somalta, mutta mallikelpoisena kansankynttilänä hän oli jo varmasti vakiintunut kuten aikuiselle ihmiselle sopi, eikä asia nyt muutenkaan Keishinille kuulunut. Hän halusi pysyä kaikin tavoin erossa Karasunon lukiosta ja sillä sipuli.

Noista satunnaisista senseitä koskevista pohdinnoistaan huolimatta Keishin ei ollut osannut aavistaa mitään todellista vaaraa. Hän ei ollut osannut _haistaa_ sitä, jos aivan tarkkoja ollaan. Ehkä syy oli hänen omassa uppiniskaisuudessaan tai alati sauhuavassa tupakassa, jonka katku peitti alleen monet muut hienovaraisemmat tuoksut, tai ehkä hän oli vain tyhmä. Mene ja tiedä.

Mutta melkoiseen liriin Ukai Keishin kuitenkin sinnikkään sensein tähden joutui; tuli imaistuksi pikkusormesta aina hartioihin saakka, ja totta kai useammalla kuin ainoastaan yhdellä tavalla.

 

 

Se oli ollut poikkeuksellisen hyvä päivä. Keishin oli tuntenut olonsa aamusta asti pirteäksi ja jotenkin epätavallisen vetreäksi, sää oli mitä miellyttävin ja suupielessä roikkuva röökikin maistui suorastaan elähdyttävälle. Normaalit askareet kaupalla sujuivat melkeinpä itsestään, ja pyyhkiessään pölyjä hyllyjen reunoilta Keishin jopa intoutui hyräilemään itsekseen.

Hyvää vauhtia kohti kesää hivuttautuva kevät tuntui resonoivan kaikkialla kehossa. Melkein kuin ilmakin hänen ympärillään tuoksuisi jotenkin tavanomaista suloisemmalle. Kukkealle; _herkulliselle_ , suorastaan.

Sitten Keishin kääntyi ja huomasi sen perkeleen sensein kuikuilevan kaupan ikkunan takana.

“Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein teet?” Keishin ärisi astuessaan ovesta pihan puolelle.

“O-olen pahoillani!” sensei sokelsi näyttäen sentään hitusen syylliseltä, vaikkei Keishinin makuun lainkaan tarpeeksi. Kysymättäkin oli selvää, millä asialla jätkä oli näille nurkille hortoillut, jälleen kerran. “Halusin vain tarkistaa, ettei sinulla ole juuri nyt asiakkaita —”

“Sitä valmentajanpestiäkö sinä olet taas tuputtamassa?”

“Niin.”

Keishin oli jo aiemmin todennut, että ihan arvosti Takedan sitoutumista ja sinnikkyyttä, vaikka tässä tapauksessa kaikki vaiva hukkaan menisikin. Nyt hän pani mielessään merkille, että sille samalle arvostuslistalle voisi myös lisätä sensein suorapuheisuuden; asian ytimeen käytiin nopeasti, yksinkertaisesti, ja ennen kaikkea selittelemättä. Sellainen oli paitsi käytännöllistä, myös varsin viehättävää.

Eikun siis mitä.

_Vai että ihan viehättävää..._

_Hitto._

“Kuule, pidän edelleen pelaamisesta ja kuulun jopa paikalliseen joukkueeseen, mutta en halua valmentaa. Se on tympeää hommaa”, Keishin sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että oli tainnut juuri itse astua siihen selittelemisen ansaan. Mutta jumakauta, miten hillittömän hankalaa hänen olikaan kieltää siltä avoimelta ja lempeältä naamavärkiltä mitään, _yhtään mitään_...

“Ahaa”, kuului mitäänsanomaton vastaus, joka selvästi rohkaisi Keishiniä jatkamaan.

“Enkä sitä paitsi halua enää palata siihen jumppasaliin.”

“Voi ei, o-onko sinulle jäänyt sieltä sitten jotain huonoja muistoja?” sensei kysyi niin vilpittömän pahoittelevan näköisenä, että jopa potkitut pikku spanielit surullisine silmineen olisivat jääneet toiseksi sille ilmeelle.

“Päinvastoin”, Keishin vastasi ja kääntyi kohtaamaan Takedan kunnolla. Se taisi olla virhe, sillä hänen niskaansa alkoi kuumottaa. “Se paikka on täynnä nimenomaan hyviä muistoja nuoruudestani.”

_Pitkälle iltaan jatkuneita treenejä lentopalloverkon äärellä; ensimmäinen humala kerhohuoneella jonkun isältä varastetulla sakella; kiimaiset nuoleskelut ja kähmimiset joukkuekaverin kanssa välinevarastossa. Tosiystävät, syvä yhteenkuuluvuuden tunne, epätoivoiset ihastukset ja kiihkeät tunnustukset — kaikki elämän suurimmat asiat yhdessä samassa paketissa, niillä nurkilla ja niiden tismalleen samojen seinien sisällä._

“Miksi siis ei?”

“Koska vaikka paikat ovat samoja, minä olen muuttunnut. Ei sinne voi palata — se oli oma rajallinen jaksonsa omine tunnelmineen, tietty aika ja paikka, joka kuuluu menneeseen.”

“Aaa, eli kyse on nostalgiasta”, sensei sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Hänestä huokui sellainen runollinen ymmärrys, että se tuntui jo vähän härskiltä, sillä Keishinin oma mieli oli jotenkin jumittunut siihen _nuoleskelut ja kähmimiset_ -kohtaan. “Miten hurmaavaa.”

“Pää kiinni”, Keishin kivahti ja ryhdistäytyi sitten. Tai ainakin yritti parhaansa mukaan. “No, oli miten oli, en tahdo enää palata niihin kuvioihin.”

Takeda katsoi Keishiniä hetken vakavana. Auringonvalo taittui hänen silmälasiensa linsseistä kuin milläkin telkkaridraaman juonittelijalla.

“Etkö edes, mikäli ottelisimme Nekoman lukiota vastaan?”

“...”

“Olemme sopineet harjoitusmatsin Golden Weekin lopulle. Ajatella, ensimmäinen keskinäinen ottelu viiteen vuoteen.”

“Täh? M-mutta miksi juuri nyt?” Keishin kähisi saamatta itsestään irti mitään sen fiksumpaa. Hän tiesi tuijottavansa senseitä kuin lehmä uutta portinpieltä, muttei kyennyt katsettaan kääntämään, koska _helkkari_. Siinä sitä oli nostalgiaa oikein rautaisannos tarjoiltuna hopeavadilta.

“Heidän vanha valmentajansa Nekomata palasi juuri takaisin kuvioihin. Hänhän on isoisäsi hyvä ystävä, eikö? Kun kuulin tästä käänteestä, soitin välittömästi pyytääkseni harjoitusmatsia”, sensei selitti silmät loistaen. Keishin ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin kuunnella sitä kaikkea tumput suorina, itsekseen sauhuava tupakka suupieleen unohtuneena, ja vaikka hänen mielessään koko ajan kasvoikin ymmärrys siitä, kuinka häntä parhaillaan tuupittiin kohti viimeistä ansaa, se kaikki tuntui kumman... miellyttävältä? Viehättävältä ja vetoavalta, kenties jopa kutkuttavalta? Ainakin jokin hänen sisimmässään tuntui heränneen äkisti henkiin, sähköistyneen ja alkaneen suorastaan _kehräämään_ , kai siinä vanhojen kaivelussa oli sitten viimein osuttu oikein pulppuavaan kultasuoneen.

“Eikö juuri sinun kouluaikoinasi kilpailu Nekoman kanssa ollut voimakkaimmillaan, Ukai-kun?”

“Öh joo”, Keishin ähkäisi sulavasti.

“Kuulin, että heidän nuorempi valmentajansa pelasi Nekoman setterinä seitsemän tai kahdeksan vuotta sitten”, sensei jatkoi ammentaen nyt sieltä Keishinin nostalgia-kaivosta häpeilemättä oikein ämpäritolkulla. Keishin nielaisi. Hänen kämmenensä olivat alkaneet hiota ja se sisällä mylläävä kehräys voimistui entisestään muistuttaen jo enemmänkin jotain nautinnollista murinaa. “Sinähän pelasit juuri niihin aikoihin. Varmaan tunnetkin hänet..?”

“Nyt hei”, Keishin keskeytti sensein markkinointipuheen ja otti askeleen lähemmäs. Syytä sille hän ei tiennyt itsekään, se vain tapahtui. Ilma tuoksui todella, _todella_ hyvälle, ja tarjottu paketti kuulosti kokonaisuudessaan todella, _todella_ viehättävältä. Kuin kaikesta valmentamisen itsestäänselvästä tympeydestä huolimatta Keishinin eteen olisikin asetettu jotain rajattoman houkuttelevaa, suorastaan veden kielelle nostattavaa — _jotain sellaista, mitä hän oli aina halunnut_ — eikä hänen tarvitsisi muuta kuin kurkottaa sitä kohden.

Ja koska Ukai Keishin oli käytännön mies, hän kurkottikin sitten hyvin konkreettisesti — tarttui senseitä kaksin käsin takinliepeistä ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain...

... ihan mitä tahansa, hitto vieköön, ei kai niillä sanoilla nyt niin väliä...

... mutta kun hänen huuliltaan karkasikin ainoastaan omaansa vaativan alfan matala murahdus, hän yhtäkkiä _tajusi_.

Keishin päästi irti sensein rinnuksista äkillisesti kuin kangas olisi polttanut hänen sormiaan, ja sensein ruskeat silmät levisivät suuriksi kuin teevadit samaisen ymmärryksen (ja oletettavasti muidenkin, hyvin fyysisten oireiden) täyttäessä hänenkin tajuntansa. Mutta vaikka ote olikin irrotettu, ei Keishin kyennyt enää kauemmas vetäytymään; päinvastoin hän astui vieläkin lähemmäs ja kallisti päätään voidaakseen vetää sieraimien täydeltä juuri kiimaan puhjenneen omegan suloista tuoksua.

“Mitä helvettiä, sensei?” hän kuiskasi käheästi. Takeda värähti äänen vaikutuksesta kerran, kahdesti, ja sitten hänen saattoikin jo sanoa suorastaan värisevän.

“O-olen hyvin pahoillani.”

“Onko tämäkin osa suunnitelmaasi?” Keishin jatkoi kähinäänsä ja yritti kaivaa kiihkosta vapisevin käsin röökiä taskustaan peittääkseen kutsuvat tuoksahdukset tutun savupilven alle, mutta turhaan — onni oli totisesti häntä vastaan, sillä esiin taiteiltu tupakka taittui kahtia alta aikayksikön ja tuuli kääntyi niin, että Takedan feromonien jokaikinen löyhähdys takuulla kiemurtelisi hänen aisteihinsa. Suu tuntui vuoroin kuivalta, vuoroin naurettavan kuolaiselta, ja vyönalusseutua kiristi sanalla sanottuna perkeleellisesti. “Yritätkö sinä vietellä minut valmentajaksi?”

“Voi ei! Ei. T-tämä ei ollut tarkoitukseni”, sensei vastasi kasvot punehtuneina ja solmiotaan voimattomasti näpelöiden. Sitten hän vilkaisi Keishiniä alta kulmiensa, ja jokin toiveikas ja tyystin pitelemätön ja k _uriton_ välähti hänen katseessaan. “Mutta toimiiko se?”

“Oi jumalauta, painu nyt muualle siitä”, Keishin ehti kivahtaa, mutta sitä pidemmälle ei keskustelussa päästy, kun lähestyvien lukiolaispoikien älämölö iskeytyi tärykalvoille maailman hirveimpänä myrskyvaroituksena.

Ääni, joka karkasi Takedan huulilta, oli jotakin tuskaisen vinkaisun ja hätähuudon väliltä. Vaikka Keishin oli vielä jokunen sekunti sitten ollut valmis toivottamaan mokoman kiusankappaleen maapallon toiselle puolelle, nyt sensein ei tarvinnut kuin kääntyä Keishinin puoleen (hyvin kiimainen) paniikki suurissa silmissään velloen, ja Keishin oli valmis ihan mihin tahansa toimenpiteisiin tilanteen pelastamiseksi.

_Ihan mihin tahansa._

Kuten esimerkiksi tempaisemaan (hyvin kiimaisen) sensein sisälle kauppaan ja piilottamaan hänet takahuoneeseen.

Se tuntui hyvältä idealta kutakuinkin siihen asti, kunnes ovi sulkeutui sensein takana. Pahin tuoksutulva oli toki tyrehdytetty, mutta eivätpä oivallisesta astumisajankohdasta kielivät aromit silti ihan niin vain ilmasta kadonneet, ja koripallojoukkueen jätkät nuuhkivat ilmaa hyvin poissaolevan näköisinä samalla kun yrittivät päättää välipaloistaan. Erityisesti yksi jannuista norkoili vähän turhankin kauan siinä kassan liepeillä, ja Keishinin niskakarvat nousivat vaistomaisesti pystyyn hänen huomauttaessaan nuorelle alfanpenteleelle, että tyylipuhtaat tyhjäntoimittamiset sopi hoitaa jossain muualla.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen viisiminuuttisen kuluttua jolpit viimein saivat kaavittua haluamansa sapuskat kasaan ja Keishin teki rahastamisen nopeusennätyksen. Se yksi turhankin utelias kaveri yritti vielä vähän kuikuilla myymälätilojen tuolle puolen, mutta perääntyi sitten kuitenkin Keishinin näytettyä niin ovea kuin hampaitaankin. Keishin itse tajusi irvistelleensä vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun uhkaksi koettu asiakaskunta oli painunut matkoihinsa ja hän saanut laitettua luukulle lappua, että _valitettavasti emme ole juuri nyt avoinna_. Se kutakuinkin viimeinen toimintakykyinen aivosolu jostain takaraivon perukoilta yritti vähän huudella, että _mitä helvettiä_ sekä _joku roti_ , mutta vähänpä siitäkään oli mitään apua — kun koko muu kroppa kävi kuumana, oli yhden älynystyrän vikinöihin vaikea keskittyä.

Keishin pysähtyi takahuoneen ovelle. Koputti. Ei vastausta.

Hitto. Helkkari.

Hän veti syvään henkeä kasatakseen hermojaan edes hitusen, mikä osoittautui välittömästi pirun huonoksi liikkeeksi. Niin sieraimet kuin koko tajuntakin tulvahtivat täyteen sensein houkuttelevaa tuoksua, ja kun Keishin nojautui voimalla kohden seinää voidakseen vähän hakata typerää päätään sitä vasten, hän satutti törmäyksessä seisokkinsa ennen otsaansa.

“Nnngghhh... Ukai-kun..?” sensei henkäisi hekumallisesti oven takaa. Hänen äänensä kuulosti tukahtuneelta. Se sai Keishininkin suun kuivahtamaan.

“Öh. Tuota. Niin. Just”, Keishin luetteli kaikki epärivot sanat, jotka hänen mieleensä vain juolahtivat. Niitä ei ollut kovinkaan monta, eikä ensimmäinen tainnut edes teknisesti ottaen olla sana.

“Voisitkohan sinä hieman... nnhh... _auttaa_?”

Keishin karaisi kurkkuaan ja yritti kaikin voimin pinnistää sen yhden järkevähkön aivosolunsa takaisin toimintaan.

“Minä... eehh... v-voisinko vaikka soittaa sinulle kyydin?” hän ehdotti. Se oli hyvä, oikein hyvä. “Tai... tai jotain...?” hän jatkoi yhdestä onnistumisesta rohkaistuneena. Se ei kuulostanut enää lainkaan yhtä fiksulta.

“Mitä _jotain_?”

“E-en minä tiedä. Minä vain... jotain. Tiedäthän.”

“Mmm, en”, sensei mourusi. Keishin otti kyynärpäällä tukea ovenkarmista ja puristi molempia käsiään nyrkkiin, ettei vain painaisi ovenripaa. Kun sensei seuraavan kerran sitten puhui, Keishin tajusi tämän nojailevan tismalleen samassa kohdassa kohdassa omalla puolellaan. “Ehkä... ehkä voisit tulla tänne selittämään?” kuului sensuelli henkäys, jota seurasi äännähdys, jota saattoi kuvailla ainoastaan voihkaisuksi.

“Tuo on jopa läpinäkyvämpää kuin salajuonesi Nekomaa hyödyntäen.”

“Tiedän, ettei minussa ole hienovaraisen suostuttelijan vikaa edes nimeksi, mutta sinnikäs minä kyllä olen.”

“Olen huomannut”, Keishin naurahti ja tajusi vasta sitten, että tämä syötävän suloinen kaveri oli juuri ilmaissut varsin suoraan olevansa valmis kinumaan Keishiniltä auttavan käden kosketusta niin kauan kuin tarve vaatisi. “Mutta sensei...”

“Niin, _Ukai-kun_?”

Voi helvetin helvetin helvetin helvetti.

“Oletko ihan varma, ettet kuitenkin mieluummin tahtoisi minun soittavan jollekulle?”

“Kuten kenelle?”

“No hitostako minä sitä tiedä!” Keishin ärisi naama jo miltei kiinni ovessa. Hänen niskansa ja kämmenensä olivat yltä päältä hiessä, nivusia pakotti, ja edelleen jostain tuuletuskanavasta tai ties mistä tiukkui humalluttava hormonipilvi hänen kaikkiin aisteihinsa. (Tai no, ehkei sentään ihan kaikkiin, mutta siihen yhteen vähän turhankin tehokkaasti.) “Eikö sinulla muka ole jotakuta sellaista, jolle tahtoisit soittaa nimenomaan tällaisissa tilanteissa?!”

Hetken ajan oli täysin hiljaista.

“Ei”, sensei vastasi sitten vaimeasti. Se olisi varmaankin kuulostanut vähän surkealta, ellei hän olisi heti perään huokaissut sellaisella tavalla, joka oli sävyltään kaikkea muuta. Keishin yritti olla ajattelematta niitä herkkiä kauniita käsiä harhailemassa sensein omissa housuissa, ja epäonnistui tässä yrityksessään todella komeasti. “Muutin paikkakunnalle aivan vastikään enkä siis juurikaan tunne täältä vielä ketään, ja olen... _hhhmmhhh_... ollut varsin... _epäaktiivinen_... jo jonkin aikaa. En siis todellakaan osannut aavistaa, että... että näin ylipäätään voisi käydä.”

“Epäaktiivinen?” Keishin kysyi, sillä hitto soikoon hän oli nyt valpastunut tarkkailemaan tilanteen joka ikistä vivahdetta.

“Niin. Käsittääkseni näin kolmenkympin kynnyksellä tietty... eeehh... _rauhoittuminen_ on ihan tavallista, varsinkin yksin elävillä. Kiima-aikani ovat siis epäsäännöllisiä ja varsin harvalukuisiakin”, sensei selosti kuulostaen kyllä kaikkea muuta kuin kiimoistaan rauhoittuneelta.

“Jaa”, Keishin tuumasi ja sytytti röökin. Hän valui istumaan lattialle sulattelemaan kuulemaansa.

Oli myönnettävä, että kokonaiskuva kolahti hänelle täydellä teholla — Keishin alkoi itsekin lähestyä niitä kolmenkympin kieppeitä ja hän oli ollut olosuhteiden pakosta jo pitkään niin epäaktiivinen, ettei selibaatista puhuminen olisi edes liioittelua. Kuten jo todettua, pienellä paikkakunnalla asumisessa oli puolensa, ja niiksi huonoimmiksi saattoi listata myöskin sen, kuinka potentiaalisia kumppaneita sai etsiä kissojen ja koirien kanssa, eikä sekään välttämättä taannut minkäänlaisia tuloksia. Sitä paitsi hänen ikäluokkansa omegat oli kerätty parempaan talteen jo aikoja sitten, eikä nuorempiensa vikittely tullut kysymykseenkään.

Ja nyt hänen eteensä oli yhtäkkiä viskattu ainakin noin päällisin puolin kutakuinkin täydellinen yksilö...

Ja mitä hän teki? Kyyhötti nurkassa hiisaamassa tuloksettomasti jo filtteriin asti palanutta tupakkaa samalla, kun syötävän suloinen sensei läähätti kiimaansa oven takana ainoastaan oma käsi seuranaan.

Ei nyt jumalauta.

Ehkä Keishin todellakin oli ansainnut kaiken vanhempiensa motkotuksen siitä, kuinka olisi jo korkea aika merkata joku mieluinen omega omakseen ja asettua aloilleen... ja kuinka tähänastinen heikko menestys johtui ainoastaan hänen omasta saamattomuudestaan... vaikka siis hyi olkoon, hänen vanhempansa olivat kyllä juuri nyt viimeinen asia, jota hän tahtoi ajatella.

Keishin ei missään vaiheessa varsinaisesti tehnyt päätöstä seuraavasta siirrostaan — hän vain koki jonkinlaisen valaistumisen tilanteen suhteen, ja seuraavassa hetkessä hän sitten olikin jo siellä varastohuoneen puolella painamassa Takedaa seinää vasten samalla kun haisteli auliisti paljastettua niskaa. Totta oli, että vakiintumisia ja sen sellaisia oli turhan aikaista ajatella, mutta kun nenän painoi ihoa vasten ja veti toisen tuoksua sisäänsä oikein syvään, kaiken sen hormonihuuruisen viekoittelun alta saattoi erottaa Takedan oman, luontaisen hajun, ja mikäli vain mahdollista, se oli jopa sitä kiimaakin ihastuttavampi. _Huumaavampi._ Sellainen hajusta hullaantuminen kieli loistavasta yhteensopivuudesta, vaikka toisaalta Keishin kyllä saattoi olla vain helvetinmoisessa puutteessakin.

Takedan oli nostanut molemmat kätensä seinää vasten ja Keishin tarttui vaistomaisesti häntä ranteista kuin pidelläkseen paikoillaan, vaikkei Takeda selvästikään ollut aikeissa lähteä yhtään mihinkään.

“Ukai-kun”, Takeda huohotti työntäen takamustaan voimakkaammin kohti Keishiniä. Ele olisi varmasti ollut hyvin vaikuttava muutenkin, mutta nyt sitä tehosti se tosiasia, että sensei oli ehtinyt aloittaa tukalan olonsa helpottamisen ennen Keishinin puuttumista peliin, ja näin ollen Takedan housut oli jo vedetty polviin. Keishinin ei siis tarvinnut kuin päästää irti Takedan toisesta ranteesta ja ujuttaa kätensä heidän väliinsä tunteakseen, miten hillittömän kuuma, kutsuva ja ennen kaikkea kostunut kiimainen omega saattoikaan olla. Kolme sormea luiskahti sisään melkein kuin itsestään, mutta vaikka esileikeille ei nähtävästi järin suurta tarvetta ollutkaan, ei Keishin ihan heti malttanut lopettaa.

Se tapa, jolla sensei kiemurteli ulisten hänen sylissään, oli sanalla sanottuna upeaa. Keishin survoi sormiaan syvemmälle, levitti niitä laajemmalla tiukkoja lihaksia venyttäen ja etsi sitä kohtaa, josta hierominen kirvoittaisi Takedasta vieläkin enemmän vaikerrusta, mutta kaikki oli niin liukasta, että ote lipsui väkisinkin. Koko varastohuoneen täyttänyt kiiman haju myös sai pään pyörälle ja kädet tärisemään, kuumeinen kiihko kuitenkin tarttui hanakasti.

Keishinin essuun taisi jäädä Takedan takamuksesta kostea läikkä tai kaksikin (tai enemmänkin, mutta kuka vittu nyt siinä alkaisi laskemaan?!).

Kortsupaketin hakeminen myymälän puolelta saattoi hyvinkin olla yksi Keishinin elämän vaikeimmista missioista, sillä Takedan lämpimästä ja äärettömän halukkaasta kropasta irrottautuminen ei käynyt ihan tuosta noin vaan. Kaikista aiemmista ajatusradoista huolimatta Keishin ei kuitenkaan ollut ihan vielä valmis riskeeraamaan Ukai Junioreiden putkahtelemista tähän maailmaan, _ei hyvä luoja,_ eikä senseikään nyt varmaan heti uudessa työpaikassa aloitettuaan haluaisi omaa jälkikasvua jalkoihin pyörimään... mikäli siis ylipäätään mitään kupeidensa hedelmiä tahtoi pyöräyttää... vaikka nyt tietysti Keishin taisi taas ajatella hieman liian pitkälle. Kortonkeja oli saatava ja se siitä, onneksi niitä oli puodissa helposti ulottuvilla.

Kun Keishin palasti tältä tärkeältä tehtävältään, Takeda oli jo riisunut housunsa kokonaan. Kauluspaita ja eritoten kravatti näyttivät vähän koomisilta siinä asukokonaisuudessa, mutta eipä Keishin sitä kauaa ehtinyt ajatella, kun Takeda jo kävi kimppuun ja tempoi Keishinin yltä niin hupparin, farkut kuin hiuspannankin. Sitten Takeda työnsi molemmat kätensa vaalennettujen suortuvien joukkoon ja suuteli Keishiniä niin nälkäisesti, että poloisen alfan polvet löivät loukkua, ja ennen kuin hän ehti sitä tajutakaan, hänet oli tuupattu lattialle polvilleen istumaan ja sensei rullasi kondomin näppärin sormin paikoilleen ennen kuin änki epäröimättä Keishinin syliin.

Suurissa, ruskeissa silmissä välähti voitonriemu. Seuraava suudelma päättyi Keishinin alahuulta näykkiviin hampaisiin, kynnet pureutuivat tiukasti hänen lapoihinsa, ja kun Keishinin erektio sitten viimein työntyi pakaroiden välistä sisään, se oli nimenomaan sensei, joka tuntui kaikkea kontrolloivan.

Takeda Ittetsu todellakin oli jotain aivan muuta kuin tavanomainen alistuva ja antautuva omega, joka tyytyi pelkkään nätisti pyytämiseen.

“Sensei”, Keishin ähisi ja tarrasi kaksin käsin Takedaa lanteista. Paneminen tuntui noin tuhat kertaa paremmalta kuin hän oli muistanutkaan, ja miten ihmeessä hässiminen siellä kaupan takahuoneen lattialla saattoikin olla niin ihmeellisen _intiimiä_? Keishin painoi kasvonsa Takedan kaulalle, nuoli ja näykki hänen solisluitaan sekä imi tämän täydellistä tuoksua itseensä, Takeda puolestaan hiveli Keishinin niskaa ja päänahkaa samalla kun etsi sopivaa rytmiä hänen sylissään ratsastamiseen.

Heidän ihonsa liukuivat toisiaan vasten hikisinä ja kuumina. Lihan läiske ja irstas kiimainen litinä täyttivät Keishinin korvat, Takedan reidet puristivat häntä tiukasti kiihkeään kokovartalohalaukseen, ja silti edelleen kaikkein huumaavinta olivat hajut — se kaiken liikkeelle pannut vastustamaton soidinkutsu, Takedan henkilökohtainen aromi, sekä aivan erityisesti Keishinin oma myskinen tuoksu sekoittumassa siihen kaikkeen. Pelkkä lihallinen yhtyminenkin olisi ollut pahuksen kuumaa kamaa, mutta tämä oli jotain hitosti enemmän.

“Sensei”, Keishin kähisi uudelleen yrittäen samalla ohjastaa tätä kääntämään liikerataansa hivenen verran. Hän halusi jo epätoivoisesti laueta, muttei viitsinyt ennen kuin kiimassa kärsivä omega olisi saanut edes kerran kunnollista helpotusta vaivoihinsa, ja Takedan äänekkäästä vaikerruksesta päätellen suunta oli ilmeisen oikea. Tästä rohkaistuneena alfanvaistot ottivat lopullisesti vallan ja Keishin päätyi heittämään Takedan selälleen lattialle, nostamaan tämän jalat olalleen ja panemalla sitten niin, että ihan silmissä sumeni.

Takeda laukesi kolmesti. Jokaisen orgasmin jälkeen Keishin ajatteli, että nyt voisi olla viimeinkin hänen vuoronsa tulla, mutta Takedan euforinen huuto ja vartalon notkistumiset sen sijaan vain kannustivatkin häntä yrittämään vielä vähän lisää.

“Aaahh, ei enää”, Takeda mumisi lopulta kuulostaen aivan liian orgastiselta ja iloiselta, jotta häntä olisi voinut ottaa täysin vakavasti, mutta joka tapauksessa ponneton huoahdus tuntui viimeinkin tarjoavan Keishinille luvan antaa mennä. Tarvitsi hänkin tässä kohden jo vähän lepoa, jumalauta, ja sitä paitsi sellaisen lausunnon jälkeen olisi kai mahdotonta olla laukeamatta.

Takeda piteli häntä sylissään ja suukotti hänen kasvojaan orgasmin pyyhkäistessä koko kehon lävitse. Siinä oli kaikin tavoin hyvä olla.

Niin hyvä, että kesti jokusen tovin ennen kuin Keishin edes yritti liikkua mihinkään vain huomatakseen, että vanha kunnon alfa-fysiologia peniksen turpeine paisuvaiskudoksineen oli nyt lukinnut heidät kiinni toisiinsa ennalta määrittelemättömäksi ajaksi. Siinä sitten oltaisiin, vehje tiukasti toisen anaalissa siementään valuttaen, ja jos Keishinistä olikin joskus aiemmin jo tuntunut siltä, että hyviä puheenaiheita oli vaikea keksiä vähän uudemmassa seurassa, niin se ei ollut ollut vielä mitään tähän hetkeen verrattuna.

Ei nyt jumalauta.

“Ukai-kun, voisinkohan hieman siirtää jalkojani? Tämä asento alkaa kivistää niveliäni”, sensei sanoi hyvin anteeksipyytelevään sävyyn, joskin edelleen lempeästi Keishinin hiuksia hyväillen.

“Öh joo, tietysti”, Keishin vastasi ja alkoi sitten taiteilla mahdollisimman hellästi Takedan sääriä alas harteiltaan. Hän ei tiennyt, kumpaa nivusten äkillinen tempominen satuttaisi enemmän, eikä hänellä totta puhuen ollut aikomustakaan ottaa siitä selvää.

Heidän kasvonsa tulivat vieläkin lähemmäs toisiaan, kun asento muuttui. Se oli pahuksen kiusallista, eikä naaman piilottaminen sinne toisen hartian tienoille tainnut auttaa lainkaan, vaikka katseen kohtaamiselta siten välttyikin. Teki mieli tupakkaa.

“No sensei, mitäs nyt sitten seuraavaksi?”

“Hmm? No, kun nyt kerran olemme tässä, niin voisimmekin jatkaa siitä valmentajan pestistä —”

“Voi nyt saatana.”

“O-olen todella pahoillani, tarkoitukseni ei siis todellakaan ollut, eeehh, _vietellä_ sinua siihen, vaikka myönnettäköön —”

“Milloin treenit ovat?” Keishin puuskahti Takedan kaulaa vasten.

“Mitä? Sinä siis... mutta... ei sillä, että valittaisin, minä vain... miksi...”

“No en kai minä nyt voi tässä tilassa päästää sinua yksinkään teinilauman keskelle, vai mitä? Kyllä minä urheilijajätkät tiedän, sinne selvästi tarvitaan joku auktoriteetti pitämään silmällä tilannetta.”

“Pitämään... silmällä _tilannetta_?” sensei toisti, nyt jo selvästi vähän vähemmän häkeltyneenä ja enemmän hymyillen.

“Niin”, Keishin vastasi, edelleen toisen kaulaa vasten puhuen. Takedan ääni sai hänen sisimpänsä kihelmöimään miellyttävästi ja nivusensa ilmoittamaan, että seuraava kierros voisi piankin olla ajankohtainen, kun nyt kerran näissä asemissa jo oltiin. “Ja opettajaa myös.”


End file.
